Old friends, New Love
by Reject's Angel
Summary: Dom returns home for a special day to get a blast from the past and is forced to make a life changing decision. Dom/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I am going to attempt to post a picture of Lux in the reviews. I have yet to really decide what Ariana looks like. The story will pick up a bit more in chapter two.

**Chapter One**

Four years ago Mia Toretto thought her life was over. Everything, literally everything she had ever known was torn, and ripped out of her life. Never before had Mia felt the way about someone as she had when Brian Spilner walked into her life, never had she been so deceived.

Mia remembered that day; it went down as the worst day of her life. Brian Spilner was actually Brian O'Conner an undercover cop sent in to take down her brother. After that admission nothing else mattered everything had been a lie, it didn't matter that Brian said his feelings were real, it didn't matter that he was trying to save her family. All that mattered was that he lied.

How could the day get worse? The man she thought she was in love with was all a ploy. How about losing the only family she had known? Vince was near death, Dom was in a rage and Jesse had been shot dead right before her eyes. Mia was beside herself and to this day swore the only thing that got her through was Lux, her best friend.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Lux looked in the mirror at the lavender maid of honor dress.

"Me either." Mia sighed looking down at the sparkling ring on her finger. Reliving the pain she felt so strongly and the hate that radiated through her body at the name _Brian, _Mia never thought she'd be marrying him. However Brian was determined to prove his love for Mia, and who was she kidding she knew he loved her, to risk his own freedom to let her brother go proved it.

"What's wrong?" Lux wanted to hug her friend as she looked out with distant glossy eyes, but fear of the pins puncturing her skin Lux stayed in place, and let the tailor do her job.

Mia gave a sad smile. "I miss him." Mia shrugged with tears in her eyes. "I always thought when this day came my mom would help me find a dress, and she would do my hair and makeup. I thought my dad would walk me down the aisle. At the very least I thought Dom would give me away, he is the only family I have left that is still alive, and half the time I don't know if he's alive. I'm lucky if I can get a call through to him every few months." Mia wiped her eyes.

"Excuse me." Lux stepped down and walked over to her friend hugging her tight. "I'm here, I've been here, and I always will be here." Lux grew up a few houses down from the Toretto's with a toxic single mother. Thanks to that, and scumbag men Lux's mother allowed in the home, Lux found herself spending many days and nights with Mia almost like a permanent sleepover from the time they were 12 and 13 years old. The girls were inseparable. Mia's mother died early on, before Lux had moved to the neighborhood but Lux remembered Mia's dad. Every Sunday he held a huge cookout and most of the neighborhood showed up. It was like a weekly party with music playing and card games and good food but if he hadn't seen you at church you weren't getting in. Lux didn't go to church, she wasn't raised to and her mother didn't believe in it. That never stopped Mr. Toretto from offering her a plate and a ride every Sunday morning until it became the norm for Lux to spend every Saturday night and go to church every Sunday.

Lux remembered when Mr. Toretto died, she remembered holding Mia as she cried and Mia's older brother Dom standing in the doorway completely stoic. Lux remembered a week after they buried Mr. Toretto, Dom was arrested for nearly killing the man that caused the accident. The same night Lux moved in to the Toretto's home and the girls became more than friends but sisters.

"I'm alright." Mia wiped her eyes. "Go on, get back up there so she can finish up your dress." Mia looked as if in deep thought. "You know something? You're really short."

"…..Thank you." Lux laughed with sarcasm as the tailor made her last mark on the dress and Lux was able to change back into her street clothes. "And I'm not that short, you're tall."

"Last I checked 5'3 was on the short side. I hope Ariana isn't as short as you."

"Mean." Lux pulled out her keys and walked around to the driver's side to her black Nissan Xterra.

"I am just joking you know Ariana is beautiful. I just hope Brian is okay with her." Mia laughed.

"Oh god." Lux sighed. "Ariana has Brian wrapped around her little finger."

Lux pulled up in front of the Toretto's home and parked. "Are you coming in? See what your little one did to my fiancée this time?" Mia asked.

"I don't think so, I am hoping she is asleep by now. Besides I have to run home and get ready for work. Give her a kiss for me?"

"Of course." Mia smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning." Lux gave Mia a kiss on the cheek before driving off.

Walking inside the home she heard two voices from the kitchen. "Brian?" Pushing the door to the kitchen open Mia dropped her purse and covered her mouth in shock.

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married."

"Dom?" Mia asked close to tears, she wanted this to be real but was so scared it was a dream. Standing, Dom enveloped his little sister in a tight, and long overdue hug. "I've missed you so much." Mia burst into tears, just an hour earlier she was saying how she wished he was here.

"I've missed you too." Dom confessed. "You had to know I wouldn't miss your big day for anything though."

"He's been waiting for the three hours for you to get done shopping." Brian smiled happy to see his fiancée finally reunited with her brother.

Mia laughed, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "We weren't shopping. We had to alter Lux's dress, even with her heels it was too long. I didn't want her falling down the aisle."

"Lux?" Dom questioned.

"Yeah she is my maid of honor. You remember her?"

"Short little thing with dark hair, walked around singing and dancing all the time? Lived down the street but was attached to your hip and stayed at our house more than hers? I remember." Dom nodded at the memories, one in particular coming to mind. "Does she still live down the street?"

"No she moved to the marina about a year ago." Mia replied. "Brian where is Ariana?"

"Sleeping upstairs." Brian nodded towards the baby monitor and Dom raised a brow.

"Did she eat?"

"Babe, you're acting like I'm new to this. She had some macaroni and cheese, brushed her teeth and passed out." Brian kissed Mia on top of her head. "I'll go check on her though."

"Who is Ariana?" Dom asked accepting the plate of hot food from Mia.

Mia nodded for Dom to follow her up the stairs and to his old room. "Ariana is Lux's daughter." Mia opened the door to see Brian pulling the cover up to the girl's chin. Dom tilted his head to the side a bit while stepping into his old room, and in the glow of the Dora the Explorer nightlight he could see the curly hair spread out. Her sweet face squished against what use to be his pillow with a string of drool pooling on the pillowcase. Brian and Mia kissed her cheek and quietly left the room.

After a bit of silence while walking down the stairs Mia said what Dom already knew. "You can't stay here Dom."

"I know."

"It's too risky. Someone will see you or remember you and I can't lose you, not to jail I can't." Mia didn't make eye contact; she didn't want Dom to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me." Dom pulled Mia into a hug at the bottom of the stairs. "This is your time and I am not going to mess that up for you." Dom kissed Mia's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I will be there to give you away."

Dom already had a person and place in mind that he knew would help him without judgment and without question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'd like to be everything you want…..hey girl let me talk to you…if I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go." Lux sang as she unlocked her door and entered the dark apartment with the earbuds from her iPod hanging around her neck. Going straight to the fridge she popped the door open looking for a mid- morning snack. The tiny light from the fridge lit up the kitchen just enough for Lux to notice a shadow behind her.

Not to draw attention to the fact she was aware of their presence, Lux continued singing while reaching into her bag for the near empty can of pepper spray.

Dom watched her every movement with a smirk, he saw her hand slowly creeping into the bag hanging on her shoulder. In the same instant she spun around Dom stepped forward and grabbed her wrist holding it high above her head. "Lux."

Dropping the can immediately, Lux felt her heart pounding through her chest. His voice was undeniable. "Dom?" Lux tried to catch her breath. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"My sister is getting married." Dom shrugged as if it were no big deal he was in her house. "Were you really going to pepper spray me?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he released his grip.

"Before I knew it was you…..yes! I thought you were one of the crazies from work or something." Lux squeezed past Dom and flicked the light on.

"Waitressing that dangerous? What you give someone a regular coke instead of a diet and they follow you home?" Dom bent down and picked up the pepper spray. "It's almost empty."

"You think it's a prop? No, I actually use it." Lux took the can back and put it in her duffel bag. "So…."

"I need a place to stay, just until after the wedding."

"And you came here?" Lux knew Dom but they were never that close, unfortunately she was always seen as Mia's friend.

"I knew I could trust you and you live out of the way of the old neighborhood." Dom let his eyes take inventory of Lux. Dom was curious as to why there were 5lbs of makeup caked on her face when he remembered her being quite beautiful naturally. With natural golden honey blonde hair and green-hazel eyes that stood out against her naturally tan skin due to her mixed ethnicity, Lux had a look unlike any other.

"….Do you mind the couch?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Dom walked further into the living room where a large plush dark gray couch with a chaise lounge on each end took up a majority of the room, one entire wall was made of windows and on the other wall a big screen TV. Lux was doing pretty well for herself.

"Okay so I brought you a couple sheets and blankets and two pillows. Hopefully that's enough?" Lux set the blankets down and Dom smiled, she had washed off all the makeup and was now in a pair of boxers and a long sleeve off the shoulder shirt, she now looked like the girl he remembered.

"Thanks." Dom began to set up the makeshift bed.

"No problem." About to head up the stairs Lux stopped. "If you need anything feel free to help yourself. I'll see you in the morning."

Morning seemed to come all too soon, that could be because Lux didn't get home until nearly 4am meaning Dom didn't get to sleep until after 4am. Still, Dom tried to drown out any and all sound but his ears couldn't help but tune into Lux's low whisper.

"Pssh…pssh Ariana. Ariana get over here." Lux called for her daughter to get away from Dom, the 3yr old had been anxious to wake up the bulky man since she got home.

Dom kept his eyes closed but was now awake, he was wondering what time it was, it was still dark out or so he thought. Adjusting a bit on the couch Dom felt his cross necklace being lifted off his bare chest. Opening his eyes Dom came face to face with the little girl he had seen sleeping at his sister's house the night before. Seeing he was awake the little girl's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "Hi."

"Hi." Dom's voice was deeper than normal and a bit gruff but he smiled to let her know he was a friend.

"What's…." Ariana took a break mid-sentence as she began to pull herself up on the couch and on top of Dom. "What's this?" Ariana asked once seated on Dom's stomach, still holding the cross pendent.

"Ariana." Lux walked down the small hall connecting the kitchen to the living room. "I am so sorry she woke you up." Picking the little girl up, Lux playfully tipped her upside down causing the most innocent laugh to fill the room. "So…uh Dom…this is my daughter, Ariana."

Ariana laid her head on Lux's shoulder giving a small wave. "Dom."

"Yep that's Dom." Lux pointed. "You know Mia?" Ariana nodded. "Dom is Mia's big brother."

Ariana kicked her legs indicating she wanted to get down. "I want a brother." Ariana sighed dramatically.

"No time soon baby. How about breakfast instead?"

"Okay." Ariana changed her mind and easily agreed, skipping over to the dining room table.

"What about you? You hungry?" Lux smiled at Dom, he still looked exhausted.

Dom had listened to everything but wasn't awake enough to join in the conversation. "What time is it?" The living room was still pitch black.

"Almost 8:30. I kept the curtains closed so you could sleep in but Ariana had different plans for you." Lux had to look away when Dom finally stood up and stretched his muscles sans shirt. The school girl crush came back hitting her full force like an 18 wheeler.

"Wasn't she at Mia's? When did you leave?" Dom was a light sleeper, being on the run and constantly looking over his back made him that way. Dom prided himself on the fact the chirp of a cricket could wake him yet somehow Lux had been up, showered, dressed, left the apartment and came back with a 3yr old and he managed to sleep through it all. "How didn't I hear you?"

Lux shrugged. "About an hour ago, I usually get home and get a few hours of sleep and pick her up from your sister's." Lux explained with a shrug. "And it's called being considerate. You were tired and sleeping so I was quiet. If you're still tired you can go to sleep in my room so Ariana doesn't keep you up."

"Huh?" Ariana looked up from her coloring book at the sound of her name.

"I'm good but I think I'll take you up on that offer for some food." Dom stretched and looked around a bit. "You mind if I take a shower?"

Lux walked over to a bag behind the couch and held it up to Dom. "I picked up some of your old clothes from Mia's. Hopefully they still fit."

Lux disappeared into the kitchen and Dom made his way up the stairs unsure of where the shower was he made his way into Lux's room. The room was beautifully designed for being an apartment with little self-expression allowed. The walls were still white but Lux managed to coordinate around them with a black bed and black and white pillows. On the wall was a collage of black and white photos a few of her and Mia, most of Lux and Ariana, and one of him working on the old beat up 1970 Dodge Charger.

The bathroom looked like any other woman's bathroom with make-up and scented lotions. Candles sat on the edge of the tub and inside Dom couldn't find non fruit or cotton candy smelling soap.

Walking down the stairs fully awake and refreshed Dom's ears were met with an indescribable sound.

"Baby you…life…nobuddy else…smile…..MAKE YOU BOOTYFUL!" Ariana jumped up and down while leaning into the TV and singing. "So co-co-come on you got it wong…right I put in a so-so-SONG!"

"Okay, alright that's great babygirl but it's time for breakfast." Lux walked over and turned the TV off and went to pick Ariana up. Smelling the air she turned and looked towards Dom trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Don't say anything." Dom warned but held a smirk.

Lux bit her lip. "I'll pick you up some manly scented soap when I go to the store."

"I appreciate that." Dom and Lux held eye contact before Lux remembered she had food cooking and took off to the kitchen.

"You need help?" Dom surprised Lux by coming up behind her as she balanced the three plates of food on her arms.

Lux smiled. "I am good thank you." Regardless of her words Dom took a little plastic pink plate and an adult size plate from Lux and headed to the table.

"Hi Dom." Ariana waved with a smile as he placed her princess plate in front of her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dom was impressed with her manners as Lux put the last plate down and a sippy cup in front of Ariana. "You're not at work you know." Dom spoke up as Lux brought cups of coffee, utensils and syrup to the table as if she were still a waitress on duty.

"I'm a mom, I'm always working."

"He has more." Ariana pouted looking at her single pancake compared to Dom's short stack.

"He's bigger than you." Lux explained.

"I big." Ariana stressed with furrowed brows.

Lux cut up the pancake and put a drop of syrup. "Yes you're a big girl now eat up."

"No grace?" Dom asked.

"Uh….I guess we can?" Lux laughed it had been four years since she had said grace before eating. Dom placed a hand palm side up on the table and Lux placed her hand in his. Dom reached over and took Ariana's hand to find it sticky with syrup.

"Dear God thank you for allowing me this opportunity to come back home to my family, thank you for turning things around and giving my sister someone that loves and cherishes her. Dear God thank you for Lux and Ariana allowing me to stay with them and thank you for this hot meal. Amen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe he was in your house." Mia shook her head and sipped on her ice coffee.

"Yeah, imagine my surprise." Lux laughed. "I almost sprayed him in the face with pepper spray." Mia walked alongside her friend in silence for a bit before Lux nudged her. "What's wrong?"

Mia shrugged.

"No, don't pull that shy crap. I've known you 10yrs and I know when something is on your mind. What's up?" Lux held the door to the nail salon open.

Mia sighed. "I know you were never really close to Dom but….do you think it'd be okay for him to stay with you? I know it's a lot to ask but Lux you have no idea how much it means to me for him to be at my wedding. I prayed for this and-."

"Calm down, breathe, relax." Lux calmed her friend and ushered her inside. "He can stay, I wasn't planning on kicking him out. I've known him just as long as I've known you, even if he has been M.I.A. for the last few years. When we're done here I will pick up Ariana and some more of his clothes."

"Thank you Lux." Mia hugged her friend. "This means the world to me."

"Don't mention it."

Finishing up at the salon Mia was in deep thought again. "What is it this time?" Lux looked over to her friend for a quick second before focusing back on the road.

"You think I could stop by and see Dom? I only had like an hour with him before he jetted to your place."

"What is it with you asking all of this? You have a key to my apart-do you still have the key to my apartment?" Lux questioned now understanding how Dom got in.

Mia smirked. "I am going to go out on a limb here and say no."

"You are welcome at my house day or night, any time and that doesn't change with Dom there. How about we pick up Ariana and Brian, we can order a pizza and hit the pool?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You know, I can't thank you enough for watching Ariana for me all the time and Brian too. He is really great with her."

Mia shrugged. "I think he'll make a great dad someday."

"Are you…."

"No, no. Not pregnant just, he really is great with Ariana."

Lux agreed as she pulled into the old Toretto home she had spent so much time and walked inside to hear her little girl laughing and being tickled mercilessly by Brian. "Mo-m-my!" Ariana called in between her fits of laughter and now hiccups. "Un-cl-e Br-i-." Ariana couldn't finish her sentence as she gasped for breath.

"Alright, okay little one calm down." Brian stopped tickling and picked Ariana up. "No need to stop breathing on me."

"Yes, please don't kill my kid right in front of me." Lux reached for Ariana with rosy red cheeks and out of breath. Rubbing her back Lux smiled at Brian. "Thank you for watching her, she really does love you."

"Good, because I love her too." Brian kissed the chubby cheeks while looking around. "Where is my fiancé?"

"Here I am." Mia came down the stairs and met her future husband with a kiss on the lips. "I went to get our bathing suits."

"Bathing suits? In a duffle bag you can barely carry?"

"Someone's brother is at my house." Lux nodded towards Mia. "So I figured pizza and swimming before I go to work tonight?"

"Dom's at your house?" Brian laughed. "How's that going to work out for the next week and a half?"

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out." Lux walked outside so she could buckle Ariana into her car seat. "You mind taking your car? That way you can just take Ariana tonight and I can head to work?"

"That's fine." Brian grabbed his keys and waited for Mia.

"Alright, I'll meet you at my place."

Getting to her apartment Lux put Ariana down as she unlocked the door and her 3yr old ran inside looking for her new friend. "DOM! DOM!" Ariana ran around. "Mommy where is Dom?"

"I don't know, give me a minute." Lux headed to her bedroom, the only place Ariana hadn't looked and walked right into wet hard muscles. "Oh…..uh…um….wow." Lux finally got out.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were back." Dom tightened the towel around his waist seeing Ariana standing not far behind Lux. "You okay?" A cocky smirk formed on his face.

Lux narrowed her eyes knowing he found amusement in the fact she couldn't form a sentence. "You've gotten bigger…..I mean didn't you take a shower this morning?"

Dom shrugged and picked up his bag of clothes. "I was hot."

Lux looked away sure that she was blushing. "You might want to get dressed though, Mia and Brian are on their way over."

"Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea now, would we?" Dom turned going back into Lux's room to dress.

"We're going swimming if you want to just change into swim trunks." Lux called from the hallway.

"I think I'll hang out inside."

"Please Dom!" Ariana grabbed her mother's leg and called into the room

Dom nodded and walked back into hall and towards the living room in a pair of jeans and a fitted tank top. "Great, you even got the little one in on your request." Dom had to look away because he was sure Ariana was giving him what was called puppy dog eyes complete with a poked out bottom lip. "I think it's….safer for me to stay inside."

"You think someone is going to recognize you? Dom no one from the racing scene lives over here." Lux headed to the door.

"You do."

"I wasn't a real racer." Lux opened the door for Mia and Brian as Brian carried in two boxes of pizza and Mia had Dom's clothes.

Setting the pizza down on the kitchen counter Brian agreed. "You could say that again."

"Shut up." Lux hit his arm.

"What? I was just agreeing. You and Mia were just kind of on the sideline, you knew how to drive and handle a car when needed but you didn't-."

"Breathe it? Live off of it?" Dom finished knowing how his one-time enemy felt.

"Exactly." Brian agreed and looked down to see Ariana trying to reach the counter and ultimately the pizza. "Someone looks hungry so why don't we eat and catch up?"

"I got your favorite Dom." Mia pushed opened one box of pizza with just about every kind of meat piled on top with extra cheese.

Reaching for his sister, Dom placed a kiss on the top of her forehead then proceeded to load up his plate.

"Cheesy bread for me?" Ariana asked standing on her tippy toes trying to see if her Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian got her anything special.

"And cheesy bread for you." Brian smiled when the little girl clapped her hands together.

Once seated around the table everyone grabbed hands to say grace, something Lux was going to have to adjust to over the course of the next 10 days.

Biting into his first piece of pizza Dom looked up when he heard Ariana making a hissing sound. "Mommy." Ariana tried to whisper but had yet to understand whispering meant others couldn't hear you. "Mommy he eats a lot." Ariana poked Lux's arm then pointed to Dom's plate.

Everyone at the table laughed as Ariana sat clueless as to what was so funny. "Eat up sweetie, the quicker you eat the faster we can go swimming." As soon as the words left Lux's mouth she regretted it seeing her daughter try and shove the entire cheese stick in her mouth. "No, no! Ariana are you trying to choke?"

Dom reached over and pulled the food out of Ariana's mouth before she choked and got a glare. "Mine!" Ariana hit Dom's hand and he looked to Lux to see if that was real. Did a 3yr old really just hit him?

"Ariana." Lux scolded. "Say sorry." Crossing her arms over her chest Ariana had no intention of apologizing to the man that she thought already ate a lot and then stole her food. "Say sorry or you don't go swimming."

"…Sorry." Ariana spat out and took her chewed up cheesy bread back.

Lux rolled her eyes. "Ariana."

Sighing Ariana looked to Dom. "I'm sorry Dom." This time it was real and nicer than her last apology.

"It's okay." Dom went back to his food and focused on his sister as she caught him up on her life and everything she couldn't tell him in those short 5 minutes phone calls every month.

After dinner the group just sat around letting their food settle and feeling again like a family. Brian made Mia happy but, Lux hadn't seen her best friend smile so much in nearly four years. How some girls were daddy's girls, Mia was a brother's girl he was her hero, regardless of the fact he was a fugitive on the run.

"Alright so who is ready to go swimming?" Brian stood.

"I AM!" Ariana jumped up and down.

Lux stood up and followed the running child into her room. "Let's get you changed."

"Are you coming?" Mia asked Dom noticing he sat in his place.

Dom mulled it over. "I don't think so."

"Yes you are." Mia pulled on her brother's arm.

"Mia-."

"No. I don't know when I will see you again, I am taking full advantage of the time I have with you."

Little feet could be heard running and Ariana bolted out of the hallway in her pink poke-a-dot Minnie mouse two piece. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!"

"Your daughter watches too much Spongebob." Brian exited the bathroom and looked towards Lux when she came out with towels for everyone.

"Your daughter is wearing a bikini. Why is a 3yr old wearing a bikini?" Dom looked bewildered at the child.

Placing a hand on her hip Mia defended. "I bought that swimsuit for her."

"You bought a 3yr old a bikini?" Dom questioned, about to scold his baby sister when he finally noticed Lux in a baby blue Ed Hardy bikini. A tattoo covered Lux's entire left rib cage and angel wings decorated her shoulder blades.

"Staring much?" Lux called Dom out on his obvious ogling.

With a lopsided smirk Dom didn't answer. "Let's go to the pool."

"Were you checking out my friend?" Mia asked when they got to the pool and once again Dom's eyes were on Lux. "Dom!"

Dom just smiled and went to take a seat on a lounge chair while watching the festivities. Ariana amused him most as she kicked and paddled with determination. Whether it be her short arms and legs or the big orange puffy floaties on her arms she barely moved. Dom didn't even realize he had dozed off until he felt the cold water dropping on him.

"But mommy!" Ariana whined hiding behind Dom's chair. "I don't wanna."

"You don't want to come to my house for a sleep over?" Mia tried to help.

"No. I want to swim!" Making a mad dash to the pool Dom grabbed the back of her bathing suit getting the look of death twice in one day.

"Do what your mother says."

Lux thanked Dom with a smile and picked Ariana up as she stuck her tongue out at Dom and was carried back to the apartment.

"Alright so, she has had her bath and her hair is washed. Most likely she'll be asleep before you get home, she wore herself out at the pool. Thanks again for taking her and I will pick her up in the morning." Lux kissed Ariana and thanked Brian and Mia. "Dom…mi casa es su casa. I'll see you later." Grabbing her bag Lux left for work.

Lux was distracted more than ever at work and it showed in her performance. Dom was on her mind constantly from trying to keep her feelings at bay to wondering what was going through Dom's mind when he was staring. More importantly was keeping her secret a secret with her new temporary roommate always around. Needless to say the next week and a half were going to be a challenge.

Getting home from work Lux dragged her tired body up the stairs to her bedroom. Throwing her bag in the closet and kicking off her shoes, Lux sat on the edge of her bed and removed her shirt when the mattress shifted. "Oh god." Lux grabbed her chest. "You scared me. What are you doing in my bed?"

Dom's voice was deep and you could hear he just woke up and was seconds from falling back asleep. "You were at work and the bed is bigger than the couch." Dom let his eyes adjust in the dark and watched as Lux removed her jeans . "You're just going to get undressed in front of me?"

"You're in my room and you already saw me in a bikini. Not much of a difference…you're still staring just like before."

Dom grunted and made Lux laugh. "At least I am able to form a sentence."

Lux stopped laughing as she unbuckled her bra and slipped an oversized shirt over her head. "Did you know I liked you back then?" Lux turned to face Dom in the dark while slipping under the covers.

Dom moved over to give her room in the bed. "Back when?"

"I don't know Dom…..maybe from the time I was 13 til the time you left?" Lux replied with sarcasm.

Dom chuckled, it was deep but filled with amusement. "I knew. It was impossible not to notice a little flat chested 15yr old jailbait walking by my bedroom door in a bikini top and shorts getting ready to go to the pool an hour before it was time to go. Think I didn't know you did that on purpose?"

"Thanks Dom for letting me relive that embarrassment." Lux rolled her eyes and turned on her stomach to get comfortable.

Dom shrugged. "You asked." Dom's eyes traveled over Lux's figure and even though their bodies weren't touching he got a chill.

"It was a yes or no question. No flashbacks needed."

"Does it make you feel better to say you've filled out quite nicely since then?" Dom asked into the silence, she had fallen asleep. "Goodnight Lux."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. I was away visiting family and didn't have computer access. Thank u for reading – I hope you like.****

Chapter 4

Having only been a sleep for a few hours, Lux's internal clock kicked in causing her to stir. Stretching her arms above her head, Lux froze feeling a heavy hand resting on her bare skin. Not fully awake or thinking rationally, Lux did the first thing that came to mind – scream and scramble out of the bed.

"Wh-what is going on? Are you alright?" Dom's heart was beating so hard it felt like it would burst through his chest any second. Was this what a heart attack felt like?

"Dom?"

Dom looked confused as ever looking at Lux across the room and pressed into the wall. "Who the fuck else would it be?"

"I'm sorry." Lux made her way back to the bed. "I forgot you were here….or there in my bed and I just freaked."

Dom stared at Lux trying to understand what just happened. "Who did you think was in your bed? Did you think a rapist or murder is just going to suddenly decide to catch a few z's next to you?"

"I said sorry! Leave me alone I am going off of…" Lux looked at her alarm clock. "Going off of four hours of sleep and forgive me for it not being the norm to have a man in my bed." Lux mouthed off while grabbing a pair of sweat pants and pulling them on under her night shirt.

Dom watched as she turned her back to him and removed her shirt and replaced it with a sports bra and tank top. "…So when was the last time you shared your bed?"

Lux looked at Dom in the mirror as she brushed her blonde hair into a ponytail. "Hmm I think it was 3 weeks ago." Lux watched Dom's facial expression change, to what she didn't know. "When Ariana was sick and I was up all night trying to keep her fever down." Putting her hairbrush down, she picked up her toothbrush. "What kind of question is that? _So when was the last time you shared your bed?"_ Lux mocked. "I won't even bother asking you that question. We all know you were a ladies man."

Dom stood in the doorway. "Letty was my one and only."

Lux dried her face and walked past Dom. "Of course she was." If Dom couldn't hear the sarcasm in her voice, he most definitely could see it written across her face. "I am going to pick up Ariana, I'll be back and make breakfast then."

Getting back to the apartment, Lux smelled coffee and something sweet. "Dom?"

"Dom?" Ariana copied as Lux set her feet on the floor the 3yr old ran inside. "Oooh yummy!"

Dom tapped Ariana's hand as she reached for the food on the table.

Lux walked further inside and saw her dining room table covered with food from one end to the other. "….What is this?"

"I think it's breakfast." Dom replied sarcastically.

Lux walked around the table seeing pancakes and French toast, bagels, fruit, eggs, cinnamon buns, coffee, and juice. "Did you…."

"You know I can't cook." Dom smiled and from the corner of his eye saw Ariana reaching for a cinnamon bun. Dom wrapped an arm around Ariana and scooped her up hearing her growl. Walking into the kitchen, Dom turned on the water. "I looked up some restaurants that deliver breakfast." Taking Ariana's hand's Dom stuck them under the water for her to wash them. Lux smiled and walked over to Dom, standing on her tippy toes, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Ariana twisted around and dried her wet hands on Dom's shirt. "Thank you."

"Ariana, you know that was wrong." Lux shook her head as Ariana slid down Dom's side and to the floor.

"I eat now?"

"Don't touch the food." Lux called after her daughter as she quickly washed her hands. "You didn't have to buy breakfast…and so much of it. I don't mind cooking."

Dom shrugged. "I don't mind buying."

After breakfast, Lux was clearing the table when Dom touched her side to get her attention. "What's up?"

"This morning...what was that about?"

Lux shrugged. "I told you, it's been me and Ariana for the past...forever. I just kind of forgot you were here."

"Not that. The sarcasm when I mentioned Letty."

Again Lux shrugged. "Don't worry about it." Dropping the empty plastic containers into the trash Lux tried to walk out of the kitchen was blocked in by Dom's large frame.

"Lux."

"Dominic, if you don't know what I mean you obviously don't remember and I don't feel like travelling down memory lane okay?" Lux saw a space between the wall and Dom's arm, dipping under she found her escape. "Come on Ariana, time to brush your teeth."

"Coming!" Ariana skipped off behind her mother and to her bedroom.

Dom was naturally the silent type but this silence was scratching at his nerves. Lux did everything possible not to be left in a room alone with Dom, which wasn't hard with a hyper 3yr old needing her constant attention. After taking Ariana swimming, bringing her back up for a shower and lunch, Lux was finally winding down as Ariana was put in front of the TV.

Lux lay across the couch and sighed deeply.

"_Do you see swiper?...Where?"_

"There! There! Swiper no swiping! SWIPER NO SWIPING!" Ariana yelled while pointing at the TV. "Mommy swiper! You see swiper?" Ariana ran over and began hitting Lux's arm.

"I see him, I see him." Lux grabbed Ariana's hands. "What's he swiping?"

"He's….he's swiping Boot's…..boot." Ariana explained

Dom looked over noticed Lux was closing her eyes.

"And what do you say to stop him?"

"Swiper no swiping!" Ariana looked at her fingers and counted to herself. "Three times!"

"Why?"

"Cause he's bad." Ariana giggled and turned back to the TV.

Dom reached over touching Lux's leg. "Go to sleep. I'll watch her."

"I'm okay." Lux scooted further into her corner and out of Dom's reach.

"Lux. You're falling asleep."

"I'm fine Dom." Lux waved him off with her eyes closed. "What do you think I do when you're not here? This is every day for me, besides you really think she is going to let me sleep?"

"You're going to be tired for work."

Lux turned on her side. "I am always tired for work. Don't worry about it."

Dom didn't press Lux for the rest of the day, if she didn't want to talk about Letty fine. If she didn't want to take him up on his offer so she could get some sleep that was fine too. Dom could play the silent game too.

"Alright so uh I guess same as the other night. There is an extra key in the kitchen if you decide to go out. Food, TV, whatever you want is yours. I'll be home around 4." Lux scooped Ariana up in one arm and her bag in the other. "Say goodnight Ariana."

"Night night Dom." Ariana waved.

"Goodnight Ariana." Dom waved back.

Figuring he probably wouldn't be sleeping in Lux's bed that night, Dom went in search of blankets and pillows and set up the couch. Digging through his bag that Mia had packed for clean clothes Dom came across a set of keys with a note attached. His baby sister….always looking out for him.

Lux yawned walking into her apartment to see Dom waiting in the doorway.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Dom asked holding up keys

Lux dropped her bag. "Is that a good idea? It's almost 4am."

"That's why it's a good idea. You coming?"

Turning on her heels, Lux walked back out of the door she just entered and followed Dom. "Whose car?"

"Mine."

"Yours?" Lux pressed the elevator button.

Dom nodded. "I found the keys to one of my cars in my bag, Mia slipped it in there. I have it in storage, you'll need to drive there."

"Ahh so that's why you wanted me to come with you."

"I could've driven your car to storage. I wanted you to come with me, because I wanted you to come with me." Dom looked behind him at Lux trying to keep up. "Were you wearing that much makeup when you left for work?"

Following directions, Lux found herself in a part of town that probably never even heard of drag racing. "You left your car here?" Lux stopped in front of a luxury car shop.

Dom stepped out. "Nobody would think to look at a 93 Mazda Rx-7 in this part of town. I knew it'd be safe." Dom waited for Lux and led her around back to one of his many babies.

"Buckle up." Lux let out a shriek that turned to laughter, causing Dom to smile as he sped off pedal to the metal. "You never were scared to ride with me." Dom looked over at her.

"Why should I be scared?" Lux asked "I've known you forever."

"And I never scared you?" Dom shifted as he cruised through the streets.

Lux laughed. "I didn't say that. I was around a lot and I saw a lot, including your temper."

"It was never aimed at you."

Lux shrugged. "Eh…"

"It was never aimed at you." Dom looked over making sure he was understood. "You and Mia did some dumb shit and I let you know about it but I never went off on you." Dom chuckled a bit. "I don't think you ever went home."

"Your house was kind of the place to be when you felt you had nowhere to go."

Dom looked over remembering the nuclear fights Lux used to get into with her mother and how she would show up on the front porch at 2am crying and spend the next few nights in Mia's room. "Does she still live around here?"

Lux nodded. "Same house."

"You ever see her?"

"Nope."

Dom looked over to Lux seeing she was starting to shut off. "What about Ariana?"

"What about her?"

"She is her grandmother….you know family."

Lux turned in the seat a bit. "Dom I know you're this big family man but Mia and Brian are my only family. When Ariana was born my mother wouldn't even come to the hospital, she said she was too young to be a grandmother, especially to a bastard. Mia was the only one to stay with me. When my mother finally came to the hospital, she called me a slut in front of the doctors and nurses. Told me I'd never be a good mother and would end up on welfare because the dad wasn't around. She didn't even want to see or hold Ariana."

Keeping his eyes on the road, Dom reached over and draped an arm around Lux. Scooting in Lux rest her head on Dom's chest. "I would've been at the hospital with you." Leaning in Dom kissed Lux's forehead.

"I know."

Dom had originally taken Lux out for the drive to try and talk about Letty and her comments earlier in the day. The two girls once so close obviously had a falling out that Dom was unaware of. However one crappy relationship conversation was enough for the night. Dom saw no sense in bringing up Lux's toxic relationship with her mother and then Letty.

By time Dom got back to Lux's car she was passed out asleep and it was just after 5am. Parking, Dom managed to move Lux from his car to hers without waking her. Covering his Mazda he took the keys and phone from Lux's purse and started driving. Dom had no idea how Lux did it, he had been with her almost 3 full days and she barely slept. Once in a while Dom would catch her dosing but it never lasted long, not as long as Ariana had anything to do with it.

"Hello?" Mia answered the phone sleepily.

"Mia, you awake?"

"….I wasn't. What's wrong?" Mia sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at the clock. It wasn't even 6am.

Dom chuckled. "Nothing is wrong, I'm outside."

"What?"

"I came to pick up Ariana."

Mia walked over to the window and saw Lux's car parked on the street. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah but I was out and figured why not. Now are you opening the door?"

Mia opened the door for her older brother and he walked in with a chuckle. "You look like shit."

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting to be up before the sun. Does Lux know you're picking Ariana up?"

Dom nodded to the car outside. "She's asleep in the car, figured I'd do her a favor."

Puzzled, Mia furrowed her brows. "I'm not going to ask…come on she is asleep in your room."

"I'll get her." Dom headed up the stairs and pushed open the door that led to his old room and saw Ariana looking like a baby doll asleep in the middle of his king size bed. Walking over, he pushed the hair from her face and smiled seeing her eye lid fluttering as she dreamed peacefully. Picking up the toddler, Dom's eyes caught sight of a picture beside his bed, a picture of him and Letty.

Mia looked up seeing her brother come down the stairs. "I'm making coffee if you want some."

"No, I think I should get her home but uh….."

"What?"

"After I left, did Lux ever say anything about Letty?" Dom asked adjusting a sleeping Ariana on his shoulder.

"Anything like what?"

"Anything. Did something happen…..a falling out. I mentioned Letty this morning and Lux's reaction wasn't what I expected."

Mia shrugged. "Lux is always sarcastic when she wants to avoid something."

"I know."

Mia tried to think. "I don't think anything happened between them, I mean when Letty came back before she….died, it seemed they were cool with each other. Lux even helped Letty work on your Charger. They seemed just fine to me."

Dom thought it over a bit. "Why didn't I see Lux when I came back for Letty's funeral?"

"She was there….you couldn't be there remember? You watched from a distance there was no way to see who was there or not. After the funeral you were here what 2 or 3 days and in hiding? Dom you're making a big deal out of Lux probably not getting enough sleep last night. You probably want to get her home before she wakes up on you." Mia motioned to Ariana as she lifted her head slightly, only for it to drop back against Dom's shoulder.

Dom nodded. "Alright." Leaning in Dom kissed Mia's forehead. "I'll see you later. Love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Leaving his sister's house, Dom tried to quietly buckle Ariana into the car seat without waking mother or daughter but found it difficult. First Ariana began to stir and opened wide eyes to see Dom fumbling with the buckle.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy is sleeping." Dom pointed to Lux in the front seat.

Ariana's eyebrows furrowed and she started to kick her legs, pushing Dom's hands away. "Mommy?"

"Arian-."

"No! You no do it right!" Ariana raised her voice and kicked harder. "Mommy!"

Jumping awake, Lux took a second to realize where she was. Looking over her shoulder she saw Ariana looking grumpier than ever and Dom trying to buckle her in. "Hey my angel." Lux undid her own seatbelt and reached back. "I've got it." Lux, with one hand buckled Ariana in. Dom gave her a look as he got in the driver's side making Lux laugh. "I've had a lot of practice buckling her in."

"Your daughter kicked me."

Lux laughed through heavy lids. "Be glad you didn't know her during her biting phase." Yawning, Lux readjusted in her seat.

"It's still early; you can go to sleep when we get back." The ride to the apartments was silent and Dom looked over every few minutes to see if Lux had fallen back asleep.

Pulling into the parking garage, Lux cut in front of Dom to grab the sleeping Ariana. "I've got her." Unbuckling the car seat, Lux held the 3yr old in her arms and quietly made their way to the 5th floor.

"Isn't she heavy?" Dom asked seeing as how Lux wasn't that big herself. Shaking her head no with a yawn Lux balanced Ariana in one arm and unlocked the door with her free hand. "Go get some sleep. I can keep myself busy for a few hours.

Lux leaned up and kissed along Dom's jawline. "I like this side of you."

"This side?" Dom questioned.

Lux looked back at Dom while making her way to the stairs. "The soft side….the human side, rather than the bellowing bad ass."

A few hours later Lux woke up more rested than she had been since Ariana was born. Turning on her side she realized the spot next to her was empty. "Ariana?" Looking around a bit she noticed her bedroom was open just a bit, just enough for a 28lbs little girl to fit through. Normally, Lux would worry, but somehow knowing Ariana was with Dom gave her peace, even if she was probably driving away the last bit of his sanity. Making her way to the bathroom, Lux brushed her teeth and started a shower.

"You had to take a shower…..now?" Lux stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to see Dom sitting on her bed. "I've spent the last hour and a half watching this one…" Dom grabbed a pair of tiny legs pulling them out from under the bed. "Dance, sing, jump, and attempt to flip around the living room."

"Hi mommy." Ariana giggled and waved as Dom held her upside down.

"You could have woken me up." Lux shrugged and pulled out some clean clothes and ducked back into her bathroom, and out of view to get dressed.

"Is she always so hyper?"

"She's three Dom. Of course she is hyper, I just have to keep her busy is all. Ariana you want to go to the park?"

"YYYEEAAAHH!"

"Tell Dom to put you down and go grab your shoes."

"Put me down." Ariana looked at Dom as he put her right side up and sat her on the floor. "Thank you." Ariana smiled and ran out of the room.

"Why don't you come with us?" Lux asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in jeans, tank top and her hair brushed up in a ponytail.

This was all new to Dom, he had grown up around Lux but now Lux was a mother. When they use to hang out at the garage, they were hanging out at a park with screaming, runny nosed children.

Lux pushed Ariana on the swings as Dom stood to the side watching. "We need to talk about Letty."

"Aunt Letty?" Ariana looked back at Dom.

"She knows Letty?" Dom asked.

"She knows of Letty, Letty saw her just before she died but Ariana doesn't remember. She also knows of Leon, Vince and Jesse. I've showed her pictures." Stopping the swing, Lux took Ariana out of the seat and put her down. "Look Jordon is over there, why don't you go play?"

"I don't wanna." Ariana whined. "He picks his nose."

Lux bit her lip not to laugh. "Well Lena just got here with her mommy." Lux pointed to one of Ariana's playmates.

"Lena!" Ariana ran to the slide.

"Stay where I can see you!" Lux called after her daughter and proceeded to sit on the bench while Dom stood. "Sit….talk. What is so serious that you're not going to stop bugging me until we talk?" Dom sat beside Lux just staring into her eyes until she looked away. "What is this a staring contest?"

"Trying to read you."

"Well stop it." Lux looked over to make sure Ariana was still within her line of vision and waved to Allison, Lena's mother. "I told you ask away."

"Doesn't mean you'll be honest."

"If you wanted me to be open with whatever you're going to ask….calling me a liar isn't the way to do it."

"You're getting defensive."

Lux looked over to Dom. "You called me a liar."

Dom bit his tongue and exhaled not wanting to fight. "Lu-."

"MOMMY!" Ariana screamed bloody murder causing Lux to literally run across the playground and Dom not far behind.

Allison was holding Ariana and Lena as both girls cried. "I'm sorry Lux, they were trying to play hop scotch with the older kids and one of the boys pushed them down." Lena had scraped her hands but was wearing long pants. Ariana had shorts and now a scraped knee.

"What boy?" Dom asked, his eyes searching the playground.

Lux grabbed hold of his arm and scooped Ariana up. "You can't beat up a 5yr old Dom."

"Mommy it hurts!" Ariana cried in Lux's ear.

"I know baby."

"Sorry again Lux."

"It's okay." Lux assured Allison, after all she should've been watching her own daughter. Walking back to the bench where she had been talking with Dom, Lux sat Ariana down. "Calm down, stop crying." Lux tried to relax her daughter. "Please stop crying?" It was starting to kill her ear drum. "Dom can you go in my purse and grab-don't touch it!" Lux scolded Ariana as she reached to wipe the blood.

Dom was already digging through Lux's bag, found some gauze pads and handed them over. "Thank you." Cleaning the tiny scrape, Dom proceeded to play doctor's assistant handing over Neosporin and a band-aid.

"That it?" Dom asked putting everything back in her purse when something caught his eye. Money, a thick wad of it hidden deep in the bottom of Lux's purse. Eying it quickly Dom tried to figure out just how much it was because it was definitely more than tips a waitress would make.

"That's it." Lux grabbed the purse throwing it over her shoulder and picking Ariana up. Ariana still sniffling with tears marks streaked down her face and red eyes, looked over at Dom. Putting his hand out, Ariana unwrapped her arms from Lux's neck and placed a hand in Dom's curling her hand around his fingers.

By time they got back to the apartment Ariana was drifting in and out of sleep. "I am going to put her down for a nap." Removing Ariana's socks and shoes, Lux placed her in the bed and covered her. A soft murmur left her mouth as she turned on her side and fell into a deeper sleep. "I can feel you watching me." Lux turned around to see Dom in the doorway. "And I can tell you, I'm not in the mood to talk about whatever it was you were going to bring up at the park, especially, if it will lead to a debate, argument or anything else that is going to work my nerves right now."

Dom put up his hands to say he was backing off. He had only seen Lux lose her temper once and it was amusing just as much as it was scary. "What's going on with you Lux?"

"I said I don't want to talk." Making her way to the living room, Lux curled up at one end of the couch and grabbed the remote.

Dom sat at the other end to give her room. "We were closer than this."

"Four years and a country apart happened." Lux didn't look away from the TV. "Ariana happened. I grew up, things changed."

Reaching out for her, Dom grabbed Lux by the legs and dragged her across the couch to him. "Not that much has changed. I can read you just like I use to."

"If that were true you wouldn't want to talk so much…..you would just know." Lux twisted her ankle trying to free it from his grasp.

Dom chuckled. "I know you feel alone, I know you're hiding something and you're scared."

"I'm not scared, I'm guarded. Do you know what it feels like Dom to go from a big happy family to two of them being dead and everyone else on the run? Yeah I felt alone but I got over it."

"I love them too, Lux. They weren't just your family and I don't think you're over it."

"When did you become a therapist?" Lux reached down to pry Dom's hand from around her ankle. "You're starting to piss me off."

"You're starting to get defensive." Dom corrected and switched his hand from Lux's ankle to her side and pulled her next to him. "I had to leave, you know that but we're still a family. Talk to me."

"…..Do you sleep with all your family?" Lux felt Dom shift and his body tense up.

Dom removed his arm from around Lux and ran his hand over his face. "Lu-."

Lux raised her hand to stop him from talking. "Letty was my best friend after Mia. I never hated her; we never had a falling out. We had small argument when she found out I dropped out of college, that's it. Do you know the amount of guilt I felt for having a crush on you? I told myself I knew you first…..even if it was only a few months and you looked at me as another little sister. I never flirted with you, I never tried anything with you out of respect for Letty and for the simple fact I knew you were in love with her and she would kick my ass." Lux laughed a bit. "If you happened to notice me growing up and maybe see that I wasn't your sister so be it but I wasn't going to push it. Then one day you and Letty were arguing, I think about some racer chaser and you told her she was too jealous and broke up with her. You gave me a ride home that night from the races and we hooked up. I don't know if it was stupidity or what was going through my mind but I thought it meant something until two days later you were back with Letty. I thought I got over that heartbreak but sitting here, having to remind you that we slept together…..that brings on a whole new kind of embarrassment and pain."

Dom could see the pain in Lux's eyes and the guilt of hurting someone he called family, even all those years ago began to build up. "I'm sorry Lu-."

"Nothing to be sorry about Dom, it was a long time ago and I was young and stupid."

Reaching forward, Dom caressed Lux's face. "You're not reminding me of anything. I remember that night. I made the first move."

Lux shrugged it off. "And I accepted, even though I was dating Nico at the time and deep down I knew you didn't want me for more than that night. I knew sleeping with you wouldn't guarantee me space in your heart." It was silent for a while before Lux continued. "I didn't bring this up to make you mad, or make you feel guilty. It was just…I thought I was over it and you. I won't lie I was slightly crushed when you and Letty got back together but it didn't surprise me. When you left it made it easier, I didn't see you every day and that whole out of sight out of mind thing works….but only if that person stays out of sight." Lux stood up going to Ariana's room reemerging a few seconds later with the sleeping girl. "I think I'm going to head to Mia's for a bit. I'll be back before dinner."

"Lux!" Dom called before the door shut. "Do you want me to leave?"

"….No."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mia looked up hearing the high pitch voice. "Aunt Mia!"

"You're here early." Mia smiled.

"What no Uncle Brian?" Brian came up behind Lux, snatching Arian from her arms. Ariana giggled and grabbed Brian's face in her tiny hands and kissed his cheek. "That's better."

"My brother driving you nuts yet?" Mia asked from her spot on the couch.

Lux nodded. "I don't remember him being so nosy or talking so much. He makes my head hurt."

"Aww." Mia held her arms open and Lux plopped on the couch hugging her friend. "He's just trying to catch up. It's 4yrs he lost with the people he loves and he has a week to relearn everything."

"I guess so."

"Thanks for doing this for me."

Lux watched Brian as he dragged out the toy chest that was kept at their house and with a smile Lux rolled her eyes. "How could I say no after everything you and Brian do for me?"

Lux talked with Mia for a bit picking her friend's brain about the upcoming nuptials. Lux had never seen Mia so happy and Lux was happy she could help by letting Dom stay with her, even if it meant losing her mind and reliving past feelings in the process.

Meanwhile Dom was raking his brain for a way to fix whatever it was that just happened. He never meant for Lux to get hurt but what else could he expect? He had sex with a girl that he knew had a crush on him, only for him to go back to his girlfriend 48 hours later. Dom never forget what happened, he just never spoke of it either. Grabbing the phone, Dom dialed the number that used to be his.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mia is-."

"Brian! Don't throw her in the air so high!" High pitch laughter echoed in Dom's ear. "She just ate."

Mia already knew the question. "Is Lux still here? Hold on one second."

Dom listened to the hushed arguing as beeps hit his ear, most likely someone's fingers pushing the numbers as the phone got shoved back and forth. "TALK TO HIM!" Mia finally yelled before Dom heard Lux clear her throat.

"Hello?" Lux looked at Brian and Mia's prying eyes and stood to get privacy in the kitchen.

"You said you'd be back by dinner."

Lux raised a brow. "I wasn't aware I had a curfew or a set time I had to be back at my house."

Dom ran a hand over his face. "I didn't mean it like that. Lux you're avoiding me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are that's why I'm at your house, in your bed watching TV and you're nowhere to be found."

"….You're in my bed?" Lux turned around hearing Mia choke. "Shut up! Nosy just like your brother."

"What?"

"Not you, Dom….your sister." Lux sighed a bit. "I have to work tonight, I think it'd be easier if I just go in straight from here. I'll see you in the morning."

Avoiding eye contact Lux tried to walk past Mia. "Don't even thinking about walking past me like I didn't just hear that entire conversation." Pointing to the chair in the kitchen Mia motioned for Lux to sit. When Lux didn't move Mia crossed her arms but jokingly said "I'm older than you, you have to do what I say."

Lux started to laugh and dragged herself to the chair. "By one year, big deal."

"It got you to sit though didn't it?" Mia sat down across from her. "Lux…..be honest with me. Is it a problem having Dom stay with you?"

"No, it's a little weird and different but it's not a problem."

"Would you tell me if it was?" Mia asked.

"You're my best friend, of course I would."

Mia nodded. "Since I'm your best friend…..you want to tell me why you're avoiding Dom?" Mia jerked a bit and slapped her hand over her mouth. Leaning in she whispered. "Tell me you didn't sleep with my brother."

"Are you serious?" Lux asked with raised brows. Assuming Mia meant did Lux sleep with Dom since he's been back in town, saying no wouldn't be a lie, would it?

Mia shrugged. "You used to like him….."

"Used to, past tense and Dom…."

The backdoor creaked open. "What about Dom?"

"What are you doing here?!" Mia jumped up. "Are you trying to get arrested?"

"No, I'm trying to talk to her." Dom pointed to Lux.

Mia looked between Dom and Lux, something was going on with the two of them.

Lux tapped her fingers on the table not meeting either one of the Toretto's eyes. "Fine." Pushing her chair back Lux stood while throwing her hands in the air. "Let's talk." Walking through the swinging door into the living room Dom followed.

"Hi mommy." Ariana waved as she lay on the floor with her chest heaving in and out, most likely from playing with Brian to the point of exhaustion. Regardless of how tired she was, Ariana perked up the second Dom walked through the door. "Dom." Ariana giggled and ran over grabbing on his leg.

"Hey kid." Dom ruffled her hair. Ariana smiled brightly, Dom had been on her good side since earlier that morning when he slipped her reese's cup undetected by Lux.

"You play me and Uncle?" Ariana pointed to Brian.

Dom looked up the stairs where Lux had already disappeared. "In a bit, I have to talk your mommy okay?"

"K." Ariana released her grip on Dom's leg and ran back to Brian.

Taking two steps at a time Dom made it to his old room and pushed the door open to see Lux sitting on his bed, playing on her phone. "Can you put that away?"

"In a sec." Lux continued to text.

"Put it away Lux." Raising her brows and looking up at Dom, Lux continued to text while staring in his eyes. A low growl rumbled around Dom's chest as he slapped the phone out of Lux's hand and across the room. Lux's mouth hung open in shock. "Thank you."

Lux scoffed. "You have 30 seconds to start talking before it kicks in that you just knocked my phone out my hands and I jump on you."

"I have 6 more days with you and I am not going to put up with your shit about something that happened 4yrs ago. You're throwing bitch fits over me going back to Letty? You were with Nico before, during and after we got together. Remember Nico? Your boyfriend, wanna be racer bad ass and Ariana's father?"

"He's not her father! Where…how did that even come up?! Oh my god Dom! I told you my problem wasn't and isn't with Letty! It was with the fact you didn't remember. Now you came all the way back to the first place cops will look to bring this up?" Lux huffed and pushed her hair back.

Dom threw his hands up. "You walked out on me, how else was I going to get answers?"

"Did you get your answers? I thought I gave them to you before and you are so fuckin stupid! What if someone sees you here?"

"You're worried about me going to jail?"

"No Dom, I'm just letting a fugitive stay with me because I see no down side to it." Lux threw her hands up dramatically. "Of course I worry. I don't want you go to jail….not again. I was here, do you remember that? I was sitting in that room right across the hall with Mia when you got arrested, I saw how scared you were, and I saw how scared Mia was…..I knew how scared I was. I knew how much we missed you because every other Saturday I spent 3hours in the car with Leon and Mia or Vince and Mia and went to see you and 3hours coming back. I never want to see you look like that again."

Dom looked at the ground and Lux stood up. "We didn't fix anything." Dom grabbed Lux's wrist before she got to the door.

Lux sighed and walked back over to where Dom was sitting in a rickety old chair. "There is nothing to fix because nothing is broken. Maybe 4yrs ago this conversation would be going a different way but not now. I'm not the type so be overly emotional and share my inner most thoughts, feelings and secrets. You should know this. Chasing me down isn't going to get me to say what you want me to say."

"How do you know what I want to hear?" Dom placed his hands on Lux's hips and held her in front of him so she couldn't run.

Lux smiled running a hand over his head. "You want to hear me admit my feelings." Lux leaned down kissing the top of his head. "And I can't because I don't know what I'm feeling. By time I figure it out you'll be long gone." Lux exhaled. "So for the next 6 days let the past stay in the past k? Forget I ever brought the situation up." Placing her hands on top of Dom's, Lux took them off her waist. "It's getting late and I have to go to work."

Dom stood in the room watching as Lux exited and heard her feet on the stairs. "Can one of you make sure he gets back to my apartment safely?" Dom smiled at Lux being protective of him of all people. Standing, Dom headed down the stairs just as Lux walked out the front door and his mind drifted. He never forgot about that night he just pushed it to the back of his head. He always thought Letty was his one and only, they were meant to be and she had his heart, she always would but maybe there was a piece of his heart that belonged to someone else too.

Letty had died nearly two years ago and Dom closed his heart off after that. Given he had a few hook ups with the beauties of South America none of them could get him to smile or laugh, get him to relax, get him period. Nobody understood him but his crew back home did and that included Lux.

"You ready to go big man?" Brian asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I go." Ariana jumped up.

"You stay." Mia picked up the bouncing toddler.

"Aww." A pout formed on Ariana's face.

Dom kissed her cheeks. "I'll see you in the morning."

Brian grabbed his keys and made his way through the house and out the back door with Dom. "You're catching feelings."

Dom got in the car. "I think…they might've always been there all along."


	7. Chapter 7

I made this chapter entirely of flashbacks, while Lux is at work Dom is back at the apartment reminiscing…

**First Meeting**

"_Hi princess, how was school?"_

"_It was good, we had a pop quiz and Lux and I were the only two to make an A." Mia explained with a smile._

"_Lux?" Mia's dad questioned._

"_Lux." Mia looked behind her and grabbed her newest friend's hand pulling her forward. "She just moved in down the street and she is in three of my classes."_

_Lux looked at the smiling man with salt and pepper hair and tan skin tone. "Well welcome to the neighborhood Lux." _

"_Thank you Mr. Toretto." Lux reached out to shake his extended hand; it was rough and calloused, something that came from a lifetime of hard work._

"_You can call me Victor." The older man chuckled a bit at her shyness; it was quite the difference from Mia. "Why don't you take Lux inside and get a start on your homework okay? Lux, would you like to stay for dinner?"_

It was then Dom met Lux for the first time.

"_I'm telling you that girl had an ass li-omph!" Leon doubled over getting hit in the stomach and saw two sets of innocent eyes looking his way. "Hey kid, who is your friend?"_

"_Lux, Lux that is Leon and Vince and Jesse." Mia pointed out her brother's friends. "The one drinking out of the soda bottle- DAD! Dom is drinking from th-!" Mia was pulled out of her seat and hand clamped over her mouth as she was tickled mercilessly._

"_You going to tell dad on me huh? You want to show off in front of your friend?" Dom teased his baby sister as she laughed and kicked her legs. Mia tried to talk through Dom's cupped hand. "What? I can't hear you." _

"_I said I won't tell!" Mia yelled out of breath once Dom moved his hand. Sitting her back in the chair next to Lux. "I was TRYING to say, Lux this is my big brother Dominic and those are his friends."_

"_Hi." Lux's small waved accompanied her small voice._

Little did Dom know that wouldn't be the last time he would be seeing Lux. Mia and Lux became inseparable with a sleepover almost every weekend. Even on the Toretto's family night Lux would tag along to dinner or the movies. Lux became family.

"_Dominic, I told you to bring your keys." Victor wiped his eyes sleepily as he made his way to the door._

"_I did, I'm already home." Dom came down a few steps with Mia in tow._

_Victor looked confused. It was 2am, who could possibly be knocking at their door at this hour. Opening the door just a crack. "Oh Lux what happened?"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Toretto, is Mia home?" The young girl sniffled as Mia literally pushed Dom out of the way and ran to the door enveloping her crying friend in a hug._

"_Dominic can you bring me a warm rag?" Victor asked leading Lux to the couch. "What happened?" Victor asked the 14yr old as Dom returned with a warm washcloth seeing the split lip. "Where are your shoes?"_

"_I had an accident. Can I spend the night?"_

"_Of course!" Mia answered. "Daddy, I'm going to take her upstairs."_

"_Lux, you head on up. Mia wait a second, I will give you extra pillows." Victor held his daughter back wanting to ask her a few things._

_Dom stood when Lux did. "Come on kiddo."_

"_I can walk."_

"_Not after running down the street or wherever you came from barefoot." With ease Dom picked the 14yr old up and carried her up the stairs and dropped her on Mia's bed. "So you want to tell me what happened?" Kneeling down Dom brushed away the tiny pebbles that got caught in her feet._

"_I had an accident." Lux repeated._

_Dom sighed. "Lux, you know I hate liars. Don't lie to me."_

_For the first time since she got there Lux looked up from the floor with a small smile. "Now you're the one lying, you could never hate me."_

"_Don't be a smart ass." Dom gave Lux a loving shove causing her to laugh. "Stay here, I'll get some blankets."_

_Dom headed back downstairs and into the conversation between his father and sister._

"_Sweetie, do you know what happened? If she is seeing someone that hurts her, I need to tell her mother." Victor tried to make his daughter understand._

_Mia shook her head. "She isn't dating anyone."_

"_Mia." Victor spoke in a warning tone._

"_Dad, she isn't seeing anyone. It's her mom."_

**Driving**

_"What? Why do I have to teach you to drive?" Dom had just finished wiping down his car when Lux stopped by the garage. "Where is your mother?" Dom wasn't a fan of Lux's mother, he hadn't been since he found out when she got stressed, she would take it out on Lux but he also wasn't a fan of teaching teenagers how to drive. _

"_She said she is too scared to teach me." Dom looked away but Lux jumped in front of him. "Please? Please Dom? You taught Mia and she got her license her first try and in less than a month. Please? Please, please, please?"_

"_Alright! Get in the car."_

"_Yes!" Lux ran to the passenger's side. _

_Dom grabbed the back of Lux's shirt. "What are you doing? Driver's side."_

"…_..You want me to….start now?" Lux was hesitant. _

"_Where else?"_

"_A parking lot?"_

_Dom tossed the keys to Lux as he laughed. "Get in, start the car and don't hit anything." Lux pulled out of the garage and down the driveway and stopped looking both ways. "If you sit still any longer I'm going to fall asleep. What are you waiting for?"_

"_Leave me alone! I'm nervous." Lux defended as she put her signal on and turned out onto the street._

"_Relax, I'm not going to let you get hurt." Dom placed a hand on Lux's thigh and saw her eyes dart down to it. Quickly he pulled his hand back. "You trust me?"_

_Lux nodded. "Yes."_

"_Alright then. Just pay attention, listen to what I say and you'll be racing alongside the boys and me in no time."_

**Jail**

_Mia and Lux were sitting in Mia's room doing homework when they heard a loud booming sound followed by shouting, yelling and cursing. "What in the world?" Mia dropped her pencil and walked out of the room to look over the railing._

"_No!" Mia cried_

_Lux bolted up and out of the room. "Mia?" Lux's eyes grew wide as Dom was slammed to the ground and Mia tried racing to the rescue._

"_Mia don't." Dom warned and Vince intercepted before the teen could jump on the cop arresting her brother. _

_Mia beat against Vince's chest as she cried. "They can't take him! They can't! I have no one left." Mia cried as her brother was lead from the house._

"_Shit." Leon jumped up grabbing Lux as she ran down the stairs yelling and screaming along with Mia. "Stop! Lux stop!" _

"_Mia calm down!" _

"_They're taking my brother!" Mia cried finally giving up and going weak in Vince's arms._

_Vince rubbed the 17yr old's back and sat her down on the couch where she curled up and cried. "Letty went to get some money together; we're going to bail him out. Sit tight." Vince kissed her forehead and grabbed his jacket. "Don't let either of them leave." Vince ordered Leon._

Bailout didn't happen, instead the only way the group could remain a family was the second and fourth Saturday of every month between the hours of 12 and 2.

**All Grown up**_  
"Welcome home big guy." Jesse patted Dom on the back as he walked out of Lompoc facility to see a barrage of dressed up Hondas and Nissans pulling up. _

_Letty walked over and kissed Dom's lips sweetly and smiled feeling his hands grab her ass._

"_Dominic!" Another car pulled up with Mia and Lux stepping out. Lux had grown up in the past two years with each passing month a change in her clothing, hair or makeup. When he was locked up Lux was a 16yr old scrawny little girl that wore graphic tees and baggy jeans. Today Lux wouldn't recognize her 16yr old self in the crop top and jeans so tight they looked painted on. Mia ran and jumped into his arms, tears streaming down her face. It had been two long years without being able to hug her brother. "Lux get over here." _

_Lux dragged herself over with a hint of a smile and hugged Dom tightly. "I missed you." Lux confessed as she was held against his chest. Dom leaned down and kissed her forehead before pushing her back. "When did you get that?" Dom flicked the belly ring._

"_Ow?" Lux covered the piercing with her hand. "They're cool, Mia has one too." Mia shot Lux a look as Dom gave a questioning look to his sister._

"_Man do we have a party planned for you tonight." Vince interrupted and threw an arm around Dom's shoulder._

_Not that Dom would object to a party but a few things were on his mind first. First things first, catching up with his baby sister for more than her 2hr monitored visits. _

"_Knock knock?" Dom pushed the door open more to see Mia sitting on her bed as Lux did a spin in a pair of jeans and a backless shirt. _

"_Hey!" Mia popped up and ran over hugging Dom, just as she had done 6 times since he had been home that day. "I thought you'd be with Letty or resting before the party."_

"_Letty went for a beer run. I wanted to catch up with my baby sister." Dom sat on the bed and looked to Lux. "You're not wearing that."_

"_I'm going to ignore that opinion and let you two catch up." Lux leaned in hugging Dom again._

"_You'll be back for the party right? In a different shirt?"_

_Both girls giggled. "I live here now….across the hall…..the room next to yours…..so I kinda am home."_

"_My gym?"_

_Mia rolled her eyes. "It wasn't really a gym Dom, you had a weight bench, an old TV and a bunch of half-naked women posters._

"_You…..whe-neither of you told me that in any of the visits." Dom watched as Lux walked out._

_Mia shrugged. "I felt alone when you were taken away, Lux and her mom were still getting into it. Vince unofficially took up residences in the basement and Lux moved in here."_

_After a bit of catch up with his sister, Dom headed down to the kitchen where the guys had gathered around to get set for the party. "So anything I need to be caught up on? My little sister seeing anyone? Who is Lux trying to look cute for?"_

_Leon groaned. _

"_You left me here with two little boy crazy girls." Vince cut in._

"_Left you?" Jesse asked. "I was here too."_

"_As was I." Leon raised his beer._

_Dom chuckled. "Mia knows better and Lux is too shy."_

"_Are we talking about the same Lux? Wait until the party tonight." Jesse closed his eyes and exaggerated a shiver._

"_Knock it off." Vince laughed, hitting the kid in the back of the head. "But he is right. After word got out you were locked up boys were lining up at the door for Mia and Lux. Mia does know better, Lux knows better but she enjoys the attention."_

"_Lux can hear you talking about her and I have only had 2 boyfriends thank you very much." Lux walked into the kitchen._

"_One that ended up getting arrested for cocaine possession, if I remember correctly you were in the car with him that night?" Vince brought up. "Called Jesse crying and begging him to come get you and not tell me or Leon."_

"_And there was the one that had a girlfriend…..other than you." Leon pointed._

"_I didn't know that." Lux objected. "And before you try and dish any other dirt on me I plead the fifth about the night she broke her nose."_

"You beat up a girl because you were dating her boyfriend?" Dom asked as Lux grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"_No, I didn't beat up anyone. I hit a girl once because she rear ended the back of my car while driving and-."_

"_And by her car she means your car." Jesse smirked._

"_My car?" Dom asked._

"_I am going to go back upstairs and get ready for the party." Lux turned on her heels with a laugh._

"_My car?" Dom asked again while heading out to the garage._

_That night Dom kept an eye on Lux, she most definitely wasn't the shy little girl from two years ago. While heading up the stairs with Letty, Dom stopped and called Vince over. _

"_Yeah man?"_

"_Don't let Lux go upstairs or leave with that guy…..actually get rid of him." Dom pointed to the man that was dancing so close behind Lux, if they got any closer they'd be making babies._

"_Dom leave her alone, she's not a kid anymore." Letty kissed Dom's neck. "You have other things that need your attention."_

_Dom smirked and continued up the stairs but not before calling back to Vince. "Get rid of him."_


	8. Chapter 8

Lux quietly walked into her apartment not wanting to wake Dom, only to shut the door and turn around smack dab into his chest. "You're still awake?" Lux looked into his dark eyes that really could see into your soul. "What's wrong?" Reaching up Lux lightly caressed Dom's face. Leaning into her touch, Dom reached out cupping Lux's waist in his hand. Her skin was warm to the touch. "Dominic?" Lux dropped her bag genuinely concerned, she couldn't put her finger on it but something had happened while she was at work.

Without words Dom moved his hand from Lux's waist to her face. Lux wasn't sure if Dom was moving in slow motion or if her mind was playing tricks. Either way she closed her eyes the second Dom's lips pressed against her cheek. The roughness of his stubble was a great contrast compared to his soft lips.

Dom could hear Lux's shallow breaths as he moved to her other cheek, kissing it just as softly. Taking a step back and standing to his full height Dom waited for Lux's eyes to open, to see what she was feeling or thinking.

The first thing that came to Lux's mind was something happened and he was leaving. Trying to see around his massive body and into the living room to see if his bags were packed her view was blocked. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Please tell me you're not leaving. Not yet." Her voice was small hidden by fear. Lux knew Dom couldn't stay forever and she was prepared for him to leave after the wedding but that was still days away, she wasn't prepared for him to leave now.

Dom smiled and with a thumb wiped away a single black tear running down Lux's face. "Look at me." Dom lifted Lux's face a bit until their eyes met. "I'm not going anywhere." Not breaking eye contact, Dom pressed his lips against Lux's for the first time since their one night together nearly 4yrs ago. That night Lux was nervous and scared but tried to put on a brave front. Tonight there was no pretending as the petite blonde quickly took the lead. Lux wrapped both arms around Dom and pressed her body to his leaving no doubt in his mind she wanted this just as much as he did. Grabbing Lux by the back of her thighs, Dom picked her off the ground and began making his way to the bedroom. Wrapping her legs around his torso, Lux moved from his mouth to the hollow of his ear, kissing it sweetly and sucking his earlobe into her mouth she heard Dom groan and felt it in his chest.

Lux's heart beat against her chest and the words backed up in her throat but she couldn't say it. What she had felt since she was a teenager, what she thought left when Dom did, was pushing its way out.

Dom let Lux's body slide down his until her feet hit the floor and looked into her eyes, they were distant. "Lux? We can st-." Dom stopped mid-sentence when Lux removed her top and had nothing underneath. Starting at her collarbone, Dom made his way down trailing his kisses until he took her breasts into his mouth paying special attention as he alternated kissing, licking and swirling his tongue. Lux raked her nails lightly down Dom's chest until she reached the tie to his sweat pants. Pushing the pants down, Lux sunk to the floor with them. The sigh that left Dom as he felt her warm tongue trace the lines of his v-cut made Lux smile as she got on her knees.

Dom didn't need any help, he was already painfully hard and Lux's cold soft finger tips running along his length made it worse. With a slight giggle Lux looked up at Dom and pressed her lips to his sensitive tip, flicking her tongue against it. Lux could feel Dom's eyes on her as she parted her lips, bit by bit taking Dom into her warm wet mouth. Finding her rhythm, Lux left no part of Dom untouched as his hand tangled in her hair to guide her.

The stirring in the pit of his stomach was coming too soon and without warning he pulled Lux to her feet, anxious to undress her he popped the button on her jeans. Laying her back on the bed, Dom removed her boots and jeans letting his eyes take in the beautiful woman before him. Her sun kissed skin, her taut belly that held a sparkling belly ring and the elaborate design etched into her side and finally her eyes, her eyes filled with lust and want and need all for him.

Dom pulled Lux to the edge of the bed and hooked his thumbs in the sides of the zebra print panties and immediately felt Lux get tense. "Dom." Lux twisted a bit to pull away but Dom grabbed her legs and held her in place.

"Relax." Dom peeled down the panties kissing each inch of skin he exposed, Lux's legs stayed clamped shut making Dom chuckle. His tongue dragged along her thighs teasingly as his hands pried them apart. "I'm stronger than you." Dom whispered as he kissed Lux's inner thighs feeling her become more and more tense. Lux really was nervous. With a slight sigh Dom kissed around her pelvis, hovering just above her core as he slowly introduced one finger and then another. Watching her reaction, Dom waited until he felt she was ready before introducing his sweet kisses and tongue. Already so far gone Lux couldn't resist, instead she grabbed onto the sheets and gasped for air. Experiencing this kind of love for the first time it didn't take long before Lux was writhing around in pleasure and moaning, closing in on her first orgasm of the night.

Kissing his way back up Lux's body, Dom beamed with pride. "I take it I was the first to taste you?" Dom kissed Lux's mouth as he got in position between her legs.

"You were my first in everything." Lux admitted when the kiss broke. A slightly painful gasp escaped Lux as Dom slipped deep into her warmth. Lux was surprised when Dom grabbed both her hands in his and locked their fingers together. He was mindful to go slow and give it time even though his body wanted to go fast and hard, it was in his nature, but if Lux was telling the truth she hadn't been with anyone in a while and if he could help it he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Hey, look at me." Dom kissed her lips, in hopes of taking her mind off any discomfort.

Dom was being so sweet and caring; Lux was in love with him. She knew it, she just wished she could say it. "I'm fine…..just don't stop okay?" Wrapping her legs around Dom, Lux urged Dom to keep going. A feral growl left Dom, feeling Lux's hold on him, her need for him as he was pushed deeper. If Lux didn't want him to stop, Dom wasn't going to stop.

Lux struggled to free her hands but the more she fidgeted the tighter Dom's grasp got on her wrist. Dom was in control and no time soon was he giving it up. He knew just what to do to send Lux into a mind blowing, body trembling orgasm and each time she came close to it he'd draw back and watch Lux wriggle her hips and push forward. "Dominic!" And with that little demand or request he'd slam back home, Lux's scream was music to his ears. The scratches on his back burned as the sweat ran over them but they were battle scars if you will, a price to pay that said 'job well done'. Dom cradled Lux to him as her body jerked and she gasped for breath in the afterglow of yet another orgasm. As gently as possible Dom brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck sweetly. Turning in his arms Lux stared into Dom's eyes, her heart swelling with need to just utter those three words.

"You alright?" Dom asked and kissed her lips briefly as she nodded. Not one to cuddle, Lux felt at home in Dom's strong embrace and moved in closer. Sighing contently she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved, happier than she had been in a long time. If only the night could last forever.

The buzzing sound came all too soon and echoed throughout the room. Lux quickly reached over and switched the alarm off, looking back Lux smiled seeing Dom still asleep. Leaning in she kissed his chest before pushing back the blankets and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Lux's body ached like she had just put in hours at the gym but in reality Dom was a hell of a workout.

"Stay in bed." Dom reached out for Lux but she moved just before he could grab her.

Lux knew if she stayed with Dom she wouldn't make it out of the house that day. "I have to pick up Ariana. Your sister will be wondering what happened."

"It's none of my sister's business what happened." Dom sat up a bit watching Lux head to the shower.

Lux felt a draft and looked behind her to see Dom climbing in the shower. Before she could utter a word Dom had invaded her body again. No words were spoken just the sweet sounds of Lux in utter pleasure. As the water began to turn cold, Dom picked up speed and held Lux's waist in his hands as he thrust harder and faster until Lux cried out his name, her walls closing in on him and becoming unbearably tight and sucking him dry. Dom pulled back, quickly rinsing off under the cool water and stepped out. Holding Lux's hands in his, he helped her step over the side and wrapped her in a towel. "Good morning."

Lux smiled as bright as her name. "Morning."

"Sure you have to go get Ariana?" Dom began to pull at her towel.

Lux slipped around him. "Maybe you weren't under the cold water long enough. Yes I have to get Ariana." Lux laughed as she quickly dressed in jeans and a tank top. Tossing her towel at Dom as he came out of the bathroom, Lux stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. "I'll be back in a bit."

Dom had just finished his own shower when he heard Ariana's voice calling for him. Drying off and getting dressed, Dom turned the corner into the living to hear Lux and Ariana's voice in the kitchen.

"Ariana, stop." Lux tapped the toddler's hand as she tried to reach onto the counter and pull at the grocery bags.

Dom snuck up behind Ariana and began tickling her sides resulting in high pitch laugher. Picking her up, Dom tossed her over his shoulder and leaned in kissing Lux. "What'd you get?"

"Picked up some stuff for breakfast, Ariana specifically requested French toast so I had to pick up some more bread."

"I'm hungry." Ariana announced and kicked her feet so she could get down.

Spinning her in a circle Dom made his way to the couch and sat her down before going back to the kitchen. "You want help?" Lux zipped around the kitchen getting everything together and gave Dom a look, he knew damn well he couldn't cook. Dom started unpacking the bags. "What's this?" Dom opened a white paper bag and pulled out a little packet that read 'plan b'.

Getting a cup of water, Lux snatched the medicine. "After the fact type of birth control." Popping the pill Lux downed the cup of water and went back to cooking.

"Why?" Dom asked picking up the empty packet.

"I'm not on the pill and we didn't use a condom and I don't want a repeat of the last time I had sex without protection." Lux nodded towards Ariana trying to figure out how to turn the TV on.

Reading over the packet Dom brought it to Lux. "Did you see the side effects? Nausea, stomach cramping, headache, dizziness."

"I know the side effects Dom…..they're pretty similar to the effects of being pregnant for 9 months."

Dom picked up Lux's attitude, she seemed annoyed with him. Slipping his hands around Lux's waist, he pulled her back for a minute. "What's going on?" Dom nuzzled Lux's neck causing her to sigh.

"You're leaving in a few days and….."

"Ut oh."

"Ariana what did you do?"

"Nothing." Ariana called from the living room.

Sighing Lux went to check on Ariana when Dom stopped her. With one hand Dom grabbed Lux's waist and backed her against the counter. Entangling his hand in the messy blonde bun and pulled her against his body until their lips hit. "I'm leaving in a few days and what?"

"I want this to mean something, you're acting like this is something but in my heart I know this will never be anything."

"Off….my….mommy." Ariana struggled as she pushed Dom's legs with all her might and got nowhere. "Here mommy." Ariana held up the remote with the batteries missing. "It no work."

"She doesn't know how to turn the TV on?" Dom asked.

Lux handed the remote to Dom. "No, because I don't want her being a couch potato and being able to put the TV on herself to watch." Walking back over to the stove, Lux peeled the burned piece of French toast off. "Can you put the batteries back in and find something for her to watch for two seconds?"

Dom looked at Lux watching her smile fade. "We'll finish talking about this later." Dom reassured Lux with a fast kiss and went to find something on TV for Ariana.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking so long to get this up. School started for me and ugh. Hope you all like and thank you to those the time out to read/review/like. I really do appreciate it.

Dom walked into the kitchen smelling the food, his eyes traveled along Lux's backside, she was small yet had curves in all the right spots. Sneaking up behind her, Dom lets his hands roam, hearing her gasp and jump back into his chest. "Stoooppp." Lux whined. "I have to cook dinner." Lux tried to concentrate but the feel of Dom's hands was overwhelming.

"Is Mia getting Ariana tonight?"

"Mia gets Ariana every night I have to work." Lux turned to face Dom, his hands pulling her close.

Kissing Lux's collarbone, Dom smirked hearing Lux's shaky breath. "When do you get a night off?"

"Tomorrow….but then Ariana is home." Dom lowered his lips to meet Lux's, her back leaning back bumping the stove. "Eep!"

Dom laughed a bit and stepped back. "You get burned?" Dom turned Lux around and lifted her shirt.

"No, no don't even try it. Go get Ariana please? I can't finish cooking with a touchy feely in the kitchen."

"Where is she?" Dom furrowed his brows as if just realizing the 3yr old had been MIA for the past hour.

Stirring the food, Lux blew a piece of hair out of her face. "If she isn't in her room playing she is probably in her fort."

"…Fort?"

"In the back of my closet. Bunch of pillows and a sheet, can't miss it."

Dom nodded as if he understood and made his way to Lux's room. "Ay kiddo you in here?" Dom flicked the light on in the dark walk in closet. A small smile played on his face when he heard the tiny giggle but Ariana didn't come out. Assuming she was hiding, Dom quietly snuck up to the fort, looking down there was a space between the pillows and Ariana sat with a coloring book.

Ariana squealed with laughter as Dom picked her up and spun her around. "Gotcha!" Reaching out for something to grab, Ariana pulled hangers and shirts off the rack before her hand locked on a shoe box pulling it and its contents to the ground.

Dom stopped spinning and his smile faded. At his feet were stacks of money. Putting Ariana down, Dom started picking up the money, scanning over the wads of cash he knew it was over a grand and that was about $900 more than waitress would bring home in tips. "Dom?" Lux called causing him to shove the money back into the shoe box and put it back in its place.

"Do you ever race?"

Lux was setting the table and looked up at Dom with a laugh. "Do I race? Yes, because I would win so many in my mini suv with a car seat in the back." Picking Ariana up so she could wash her hands, Lux blew a piece of her hair back. "Why would you ask that? I rarely raced when we were younger."

"I was just wondering." Dom brushed it off, he was hoping she raced that way there was an explanation for the money in the closet. "Why don't I drive you to work tonight?"

Lux gave Dom an odd look as she went back to the kitchen grabbing the food. "Dominic…..let's not get ahead of ourselves acting like this is a relationship okay? You don't have to drive me to work, make the beds or give me foot massages. We're not dating so….."

"You're still mine." Dom sat down across from Lux as she came back to the dining area.

Lux smiled a bit. "I'm yours?" Lux sat down and grabbed both Ariana and Dom's hand to say grace.

Dom bowed his head and quickly ran through grace before reaching over and grabbing a tortilla wrap and putting it on his plate. "You're mine." Dom repeated as he began to make his fajita.

"What does that exactly mean?" Lux leaned over putting together Ariana's plate.

Dom gave Lux a look before pushing back from his seat and walking around behind her. Leaning over, Dom licked his lips and whispered in her ear. "It means everywhere I touched, kissed and held last night is off limits to everyone but me." Slipping his hand beneath the table, Dom dragged it up Lux's thigh coming to rest between her legs. "You're mine."

"Mommy? I thirsty."

Dom kissed Lux's neck and removed his hand before going back around the table to his seat. Throughout dinner Dom thought about the money. Was she selling drugs? Hooking? Because Dom knew she was doing more than serving up burgers and fries.

"Alright say goodnight Ariana." Lux had thrown the duffle bag over her shoulder and Ariana walked out with her little backpack.

"Goodnight Dom."

"Wait." Dom stopped the two from leaving. "Mind if I tag along?"

Lux raised a brow. "What?"

"It gets boring being here with nothing to do, drop me off with Ariana. I'll hang with Brian for a bit and come back here."

Lux blinked at him confused. "I have a TV with nearly 400 channels, a kinect, computer with internet, a Jacuzzi tub, there is a gym downstairs and a pool and you get bored? Whatever did you do on the run to keep you entertained?"

"I ran." Dom retorted with sarcasm.

"You're risking it." Lux sighed, hoping Dom knew what he was doing by going back to the house he once called home.

"Don't worry about me." Dom grabbed his jacket and offered to take Lux's bag which she protectively held on her shoulder.

Locking the door, the trio headed for the elevators. "I always worry about you."

"Don't."

Lux looked up at Dom in annoyance as they made their way through the parking garage.

Pulling up to Mia's house, Lux got out and grabbed Ariana's bag and a sleeping Ariana. Walking around the back of the house and through the kitchen, Lux passed her baby to Mia. "Your brother is retarded, I am going to be late, she should be out for the night." Lux kissed Ariana's forehead and Mia's cheek. "Tell Brian I said hi."

Mia held Ariana and looked confused when Dom walked in the house. "You are retarded! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Dom watched out the kitchen window was Lux's car backed out of the driveway.

"About?"

"Something is going on with Lux, I found a stash of money in her closet." Dom followed Mia through the house.

"And?"

"If she's really a waitress, she wouldn't have that. Matter of fact she wouldn't be living in the apartment she has. You waited tables once how much did you make?"

"Uh around $3 an hour….and whatever tips I got."

Dom nodded, turning to Brian who sat sipping a beer. "Brian, can I borrow your car?"

"What? No, no you cannot borrow his car." Mia scolded. "I am putting Ariana to bed, you better be here when I get back downstairs."

Mia rushed putting Ariana to bed, removing her socks and shoes and putting her PJs on. Just as she lay the 3yr old in bed, Mia heard tires peeling. "Dominic!" Mia yelled and stomped her feet and ran out of the room. "Brian you let him take the car?"

"He's his own man babe."

"He's his own man? He's your best friend and soon to be brother in law that is a fugitive and should be keeping a low profile." Mia stressed. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Mia, he hasn't gotten caught so far I think he can handle a night out. He's smart, give him credit."

"Oh if I wasn't marrying you!" Mia stormed off.

Some 15 minutes away, Dom pulled into the parking lot of Café 50's the diner Lux had said she worked at. Driving through the lot, Lux's car was nowhere in sight. Parking, Dom made his way inside the semi empty diner and looked around. "Can I help you?" A short waitress dressed in a 50's attire approached.

"I was looking for Lux?"

The woman looked just as confused as Dom. "Lux?

The anger started to grow realizing Lux had lied to him. "She said she works here?"

"Blonde with gray eyes? A bit short?" The waitress asked for confirmation they were talking about the same woman.

Dom found himself breathing a sigh of relief. "Yeah."

"Lux stops by sometimes around closing and grabs something to eat but she hasn't worked here in nearly 2yrs. Not since that guy offered her a job at the club down the street an-."

Before the woman could finish her sentence, Dom had walked away. Driving slowly down the street, he kept his eyes peeled for clubs. Dom's teeth grinded together, when he saw the large sign with bright flashing lights that read _Masquerade. _"Lux what are you doing?" Parking, Dom slammed the door shut so hard he was surprised he didn't break a window.

Dom walked into the dimly lit club that looked like it was modeled after the lamp in _I dream of Jeanie_ and immediately two women were at his side. One in a bra and panties set while the other was topless but both wore elegant masks to hide their faces. With their hands on his chest each fought for his attention with nicknames like daddy and big boy. Easily pushing both their hands off, he leaned in towards the girl on his right. "I'm looking for Lux. Is she here?" Immediately her face became hard.

"I don't know anyone by the name of Lux." With that she turned and walked away. Dom didn't even get the chance to ask the second girl as she had walked way just as quickly. Opting not to make himself known to everyone by asking about Lux, he took a seat in the very back of the club hoping he was wrong. On second thought, Dom really didn't know what took place in those chairs. Dom assumed any extra-curricular activity took place in the back but still, rather safe than sorry.

After standing through three performances and turning away just as many lap dances Dom was ready to leave. Maybe his suspicions were wrong but he doubted it. Dom felt it, he knew Lux was somewhere in that club. Walking around a bit he saw women in their platform heels and thongs, breast out for anyone to see, the masks on their face covered more than their outfits did.

Dom walked by feeling his stomach turn at the middle aged man moaning as the woman grinding against him. "That's nice baby." The balding man complimented as she laughed. That laugh, it stopped Dom in his tracks as he turned to look at the woman. Her back was to him as she straddled the customer but as he walked around the side he saw the familiar tattoo wrapping around her ribcage.

The rage that was boiling inside of him came to a point when she reached back to undo her top. "If you even think of untying that I will break your fingers, Lux." Dom's voice was venomous as he grabbed Lux's arm and ripped her off the man's lap.

"Hey!" The man stood in protest.

"Sit down!" Dom's voice boomed before directing his attention to Lux. Lux couldn't tell if he was more angry or disgusted.

"D-."

"What the fuck are you doing here? Are you out of your mind?! Huh?! This is how you make your living?! Grinding on some man old enough he probably takes Viagra just to get hard from a lap dance? Do you feel good having their hands on your body? Touching you? Treating you like a skank only worth their crumbled dollar bills!" The entire rant Dom held Lux's wrist in his hands as he shook her back and forth.

"I paid for my dance and it wasn't cheap." The man stood again. "And I don't like the way you're treating the lady. Let her go."

Dom chuckled a bit. "This doesn't concern you." Dom held Lux's arm in one hand as he removed his jacket and put over her. "Let's go."

"I paid for my dance!" The man began to follow Dom as he dragged Lux through the club.

Dominic's nose flared as he held Lux's arm tightly in one hand as the other balled up and slammed into the man's face. "DOM!" Lux screamed. Trying to break out of his grasp, and check on the regular, Lux was pulled back.

"You! Stop!" Security yelled at Dom as they ran towards the middle of the club. "Let go of the girl!"

"Which way to the back?" Dom asked as Lux pointed and Dom rushed to the door, literally dragging Lux behind him, through the door and down the hall.

"I can't walk that fast!" Lux tried to hold back. "Stop! I need to get my bag!" Lux fought with Dom as she rushed to grab her duffel bag, not missing the dirty looks and whispers she got from the other girls.

"Let's go!" Dom yelled making a few women jump. "You're moving too slow, take off those fuckin heels." Dom shouted as he picked Lux up over his shoulder and pushed open the side door with his free hand. "Give me the keys." Lux dug through her duffel bag. "Hurry up."

"Stop yelling at me! I can't really find them upside down you know!" Lux finally grabbed the keys and handed them over. Lux was dropped in the passenger side like a sack of potatoes and barely had the door shut before Dom was around the other side and speeding in the opposite direction of the club. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Lux screamed.

"Don't start Lux."

"Don't start?! You started it! You followed me to work, you punched a customer a-."

"I said don't start!" Dom yelled while reaching over to snatch the mask off of Lux's face. "And take this stupid shit off." Dom put the window down and tossed it into the wind.

"Don't yell at me!" Lux screamed back. Dom slammed on the brakes causing Lux to jerk forward. The look on his face told Lux to stop but her anger wasn't allowing her to think straight. "You're a fuckin idiot! Are you trying to get me killed?" Quickly putting her seat belt on, Lux punched Dom in the arm. "Answer me!"

"If I open my mouth, what comes out you won't like."

"I didn't like you literally dragging me out of my job either."

"You call that a job Lux? You work hard in there? Are you using an ounce of the education you have? Are you using any piece of that brain in your head?" Dom took two fingers and pushed Lux's head to emphasis his point. "It really takes something to take off your clothes for perfect strangers. To dance and swing on a pole like you have no self-respect and not even acknowledge that fact you have a daughter at home that you're supposed to be a good example for." Dom scoffed looking over as Lux pulled the money out of her bra and waistband to her panties. "And you use to call the racer chasers whores."

The look Dom saw on Lux's face, he knew he went too far but his anger wouldn't allow him to apologize. The rest of the car ride to Lux's was quiet and Dom half expected her to kick him out on his ass. Yanking out her duffel bag, Dom waited as Lux shoved on sweat pants over her bare legs and dropped Dom's leather jacket on the parking garage floor. Pulling a top over her head, Lux grabbed the bag and started walking in long strides in front of Dom. In the elevator she wouldn't even make eye contact and the second the entered the apartment Lux locked herself in her room.

Dom could hear Lux crying through the door and his anger was replaced momentarily with regret, but only for a moment. "Lux, open the door." When Dom didn't get an answer he shook the handle a bit.

"It's locked you dumb fuck!"

"Well unlock it." Dom dug around in his pocket looking for something to pick it with. It took a few minutes and a trip to the kitchen for a knife but Dom managed to open the door. Seeing Lux curled up on the bed made Dom want to say he was sorry but he couldn't because truth be told he wasn't. If tonight were to happen all over again, Dom wouldn't change a thing, he would've dragged Lux out of the club kicking and screaming if he had to. She didn't belong there. "Lux?" Dom walked closer and he saw the damage from his struggle to get her out of the club. Fingerprint bruises were forming on Lux's wrist and arms.

"I don't want to talk to you." Her voice was muffled as she pulled the blankets over her head.

"Don't talk then, listen."

"I kind of think I heard enough in the car."

Sighing deeply Dom reached out for Lux but she jerked away. "I'm sorry for calling you-."

"Let's not repeat it k?"

Dom nodded. "I'm sorry, I was mad, I was disappointed….I was jealous."

Lux ripped the blankets off and sat up straight. "And I don't care. Whatever you may think about me stripping, it gave you no right to come in my place of work acting like that, you hit a customer!"

"You were on top of him!"

"It's my job Dominic! I work less than 20hrs a week and I have a beautiful apartment, a car that is paid off, nice clothes for my daughter, more toys than she knows what to do with and food in her stomach. I don't do handjobs, blowjobs and there is no kind of sex whatsoever. So what is so wrong about it? You want to say I'm not a role model for my daughter? You have nerve! The reason I work nights is so I can spend every waking moment with my daughter! You have no right to look down on me or my life! Last time I checked you're a wanted man, am I wrong?"

Dom looked at Lux. "When I said you are mine, I thought you understood."

"I've wanted to be yours since I was 14, I wanted nothing more than for you to want me too but explain to me how this works. I'm yours because I had sex with you? Or was I yours when you broke into my house 3 nights ago and I didn't kick you out? I was doing this job before you came along, before I was 'yours' so after one night I'm supposed to up and change that? What about when you leave Dom? Am I still yours then? Do I wait another god knows how many years for you to come back to me? Explain to me how this works because I don't know if I understand and if I do I'm not sure I like it."

Dom didn't have an answer because what he was going to say would only piss Lux off more. Yeah, he expected her to wait for him but for how long? "L-."

"How come I wasn't yours after our first time together? When I was 19." Dom took a breath ready to speak when Lux interrupted. "Please don't say it was a mistake."

"Not a mistake, just bad timing."

Lux nodded. "Well maybe now it's bad timing for me."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I am so sorry for not updating in so long, I'm in college and I have been beyond busy. The work load this semester has been unbelievable, but I graduated and have a summer free until I go back for the rest of my degree in the fall. I am so happy and excited to just pass out on the couch and watch movies and write.

Mia held Ariana's hand, holding her back from pressing every button within her reach on the elevator. "Do you think D-." Brian's question was cut short when the elevator doors opened, and two police officers stood before them. Smiling politely, the couple stepped off as the police stepped on. Once the door was shut, Mia picked Ariana up and ran down the hall to Lux's door.

"What?!" Lux threw the door open. "Oh, it's you." Lux sighed and took Ariana giving her a hug and kiss. "My baby."

"My mommy." Ariana mocked.

Mia shut the door. "Were the cops just here? Where is my brother? Oh my god Lux, what happened to your arms?!"

"Calm down, one question at a time." Lux put a hand up, the other holding Ariana to her side. "Baby, go to your room and play." Lux set Ariana on the floor and patted her butt as she ran off. Yawning, Lux ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Are you alright?" Brian asked concerned.

Lux nodded. "It's been a long night."

"What happened? Where is my brother?" Mia was near frantic.

Pointing towards the stairs, Lux explained. "I had him hide when the cops showed up…..YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

"I was so scared." Mia rushed to Dom and pulled him into a hug as soon as he entered the room. "What were the cops doing here to begin with? And Lux….the bruises?"

Lux, propped herself up on the back of the couch and dropped back onto the cushions. Closing her eyes, Lux hated to admit she had been lying to her best friend, her family but it seemed that's all her life was lately. One big lie. "I….haven't really been waiting tables these past few years."

"Is that why I picked my car up at the strip club this morning?" Brian asked.

Lux nodded, eyes still closed unsure if anyone even saw her. "Dom found out….and he wasn't exactly happy. I'm so sorry."

The room went quiet, and Lux was now afraid to open her eyes but did when she felt Mia grab her hand and give it a squeeze. "Dom….tell me you didn't hit her."

"What?! Mia how could you ask that! I'd never hit a woman!"

"Then how'd she get the bruises? Why were the cops here?" Mia raised her voice.

It was Dom's turn to tell the story. "I saw her, I was pissed and I wanted her out of the club. I may have been a bit rough trying to get her out but I didn't hit her." Dom spoke the last part through gritted teeth.

"Mia, you know Dom wouldn't hurt her." Brian backed his friend.

"He didn't hit me, you know if he did I would've kicked his ass." Lux joked managing to get a smile from the group. "He just had a really tight grip on my arms when he wanted me to leave and I wasn't so willing. The club security called the cops thinking I was being taken against my will, which I guess I kind of was. Cops came by to make sure I was alright."

Brian raised a brow when Dom walked over to the end of the couch and rubbed Lux's shoulder.

"Mommy I gots ta go potty!"

Lux sat up. "I'm coming."

"I'll help you." Mia followed behind Lux. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Brian waited until the women were out of earshot. "What do you want O'Conner?"

"We're back to that?" Brian asked. "I'm about to be your brother in law."

"When you look at me like a cop, I'll treat you like a cop." Dom explained.

Brian smirked, regardless of the life he chose he was a former cop and because of that he noticed little things that other people wouldn't. "Alright, what's going on with you and Lux?"

"We just told you what happened."

Brian nodded. "Not what I'm talking about and since when do you refer to Lux and yourself as we….almost like you're a couple?" Dom raised a brow. "And when you rubbed her shoulder?"

"Are you interrogating me O'Conner?" Dom looked to his friend.

Brian smiled. "Lux told the truth, now I'm just trying to get you to do the same." Brian waited for a second to see if Dom would confess. "When'd you realize she isn't another baby sister?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dom went to walk away.

"I'm guessing it's around the time you slept with her?" Brian knew he hit something when Dom stopped pacing. "Yeah I could tell. Nobody is that protective of a friend. So?"

Dom stood frozen, his back to Brian. "You would've done the same thing if you saw Mia at that club."

"You're right." Brian agreed. "Want to know the difference though? Mia is about to be my wife…she's more than my friend. I'm in love with her." Brian laid it out there, trying to call Dom on his shit but instead Dom just walked out the front door.

Mia came out of Ariana's room. "Where's Dom?" Brian pointed to the front door and Mia went after her brother. "Dom!"

"I need air." Dom didn't bother to turn around, rather yelled his response down the hall.

"Can you wait a bit longer?" Mia ran down the hall and in front of Dom. "Until we know the cops have actually left the building?" Dom sighed. "You like her don't you?" Mia laughed a bit at the surprised expression on Dom's face. "I'm your sister, you think I can't tell these things?"

"You're okay with it?"

Mia shrugged a bit as they started to head back to the apartment. "As long as you haven't slept with her." Mia laughed at the thought of her brother and her best friend but realized Dom wasn't. "You didn't? DOM! How am I supposed to look at her knowing she's been with you? That's gross!"

"I didn't say we slept together." Dom laughed at how childish his sister was acting.

"Did you?" Mia placed her hand on the door knob but didn't open it.

Dom pushed the door open. "You can ask her."

"Oh my god you had sex with my best friend!" Mia cried out while walking into the apartment.

Lux began choking. "Mia I can ex-."

Mia put her hand up. "I am incredibly grossed out by this." Lux looked down embarrassed. "But are you happy?"

Looking across the room, Lux's eyes met Dom's. "Yes."

"And you know…..he's leaving after the wedding?"

Lux nodded. "I know and I'm okay with that. I knew what I was getting into before I got into it." Lux assured.

"Then you have my blessing." Mia wrapped her arms around Lux and hugged her.

"It was kind of late to get your blessing….." Dom teased

"SHUT UP DOM!" Lux and Mia yelled together.

"Shut up Dom!" Ariana walked out of the hall with Brian.

Dom scooped Ariana into his arms. Holding her on his side he began tickling the little girl. "What did you say? What did you say to me?"

Ariana laughed and kicked and wiggled. "Stop! Stop!"

"Tell me you love me." Dom didn't let up and Ariana's cheeks began turning red.

"Don't kill my daughter pl-."

"I love you." Ariana took a deep breath when Dom stopped tickling her. Leaning in she kissed his cheek. Pleased he got what he wanted, Dom put Ariana down. "Butthead." Ariana ran into the living room and behind her mommy and aunt Mia.

"Cute. Real cute." Dom headed to the kitchen.

Mia pulled Lux into a hug again. "I think my brother likes you more than he wants to admit but he knows he can't stay."

"And I know I can't go." Lux gave a sad smile. "Trust me, I know but we can make the most of it for the time being right?"

"Right." Mia gave Lux a kiss on the cheek and bent over and kissed Ariana's cheek. "Be good for your mommy." Mia turned to Dom. "You be good too." Dom gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that, trouble seems to find you and I won't have any of it. I get married in three days."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Lux locked eyes with Dom.

"Ugh gross, lets go." Mia grabbed Brian's hand. "I'll call you later, don't forget we have an appointment today at 4 for Ariana's dress."

"I won't forget." Lux waved bye and locked the door after the two left. "Well that didn't go as bad as I thought it would. How exactly did it come up that we slept together?" Lux walked back over to Ariana and picked her up planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "What do you want to do today?"

"Ice cream."

Lux laughed.

"Why does it matter?" Dom asked.

Lux shrugged. "It's a bit awkward….sleeping with your best friend's brother."

Dom eyed her. "That's all it is?"

"That's all it can be, you're leaving in a few days." Lux pressed up on her tippy toes and kissed the corner of Dom's jaw. "I'm going to take a shower. Can you keep an eye on her?"

Turning on the water, Lux began to get undressed when she heard his deep voice. "I was jealous." Lux looked over her shoulder and turned to face Dom.

"The Dominic Toretto jealous?" Lux mused, Dom could have any girl he wanted and he probably did so the fact he was jealous was a little boost to Lux's pride.

"I didn't want anyone else to see this but me." Dom ran his hand down Lux's side, over the curve of her breast and the dip of her waist until he rounded her ass and gave it a squeeze. "You may only be mine for a few days but you are mine." Lifting her chin, Dom made sure she understood.

"I'm yours and I wouldn't want to be anyone else's." Lux kissed Dom's lips his hand reached around to unclasp her bra. "Eh…no. I need to shower and if you can watch Ariana please?"

With a low growl Dom palmed her breast and kissed her once more and left to watch Ariana.


End file.
